


Chance Meeting

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Awkward Steve Rogers, M/M, Musician Tony Stark, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Artist Steve Rogers gets to meet his greatest inspiration, his muse, at a party for a king.





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“AU: Artist/Muse” [Y4]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

Steve looks over to the clock again in what feels like the hundredth time in the hour. He can hear his mother in the back of his mind chiding him for his rudeness. He should be thankful he was invited here.

The party is in honour of the traveling King, Thor. Cornel Fury had invited him.

It is a party for a king, he is a soldier and an artist. He doesn’t fit in here. But Fury wouldn’t allow him to refuse the invitation.

So he mingles, stealing glances at the clock. He feels he should know the clock well enough by now to be able to paint its likeness blindfolded.

Steve tries to will himself to pay attention to the man in front of him, but is a near impossible task. The man seems insistent on ranting about some guy who had slighted in polo.

The conversation seems to have no end in sight. He casts he eyes around the room again. Looking for an exit, a change of topic, anything.

He sees him then, across the great hall. Not the king, no. But Tony Stark.

It takes every ounce of strength in him not to freak out. Tony Stark was his greatest inspiration to his art.

After the war, after Bucky sacrificed his life to save his… his passion for art had dwindled. He’d lost the burning itch to pick up a paintbrush and packed away all his supplies. He took a job as guardsman. It was dull and every day had bled into the next.

One night they tasked him with the security of a theatre. It was then he found his inspiration again, in Tony Stark.

He was enraptured by the man and his music. Steve’s passion for art came back tenfold. He loves to paint works listening to Stark’s music, he names them with subtle references to do with the music that inspired him.

Steve is torn with the compulsion to either run up to him or make a quick exist through the window. He can do neither.

He pretends not to notice him. To be a part of the conversation with the people around him. People who were trying to have a conversation with him, but he was way too on edge to pay attention.

It was like every cell in his body was on fire and the flames were dancing in Tony Stark’s direction.

He looks over to Stark to see the man is looking at him in turn. Smirking. Was he smirking at him? Was it someone behind him? He wants to turn and look for anyone behind him but he doesn’t.

Stark notices him squirm and gives him a wink over his champagne. And he comes over.

Running doesn’t seem like a bad idea at the moment but he is riveted to the spot.

Stark stops in front of him and offers him his hand, “I love your work” he says and Steve feels like he could just melt into the floor. The man’s grin widens and he adds “But then again, why wouldn’t I?”

“Excuse me?”

Tony loops his arm through Steve’s and looks him up and down with clear intent. “You’re not all that subtle, darling” he says, leading them away from the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> **In fic:** Steve loves Tony's music and makes art inspired by it.  
**Didn't fit/work in fic:** Tony loves making his music, but... he takes a certain joy in the artwork produced by Steve Rogers. He picked up quickly that the art was inspired by his work, the names were a give away. Since he found out he has been creating music just to see the artwork Steve Rogers would produce of it. There was something special in the way Steve saw his music, an understanding that he feels that most do not possess. An understanding he had been desperately craving in another person.
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
